Preparing For Batman
by batmanfan
Summary: Harvey Dent kidnaps Rachel Dawes out of her apartment, and brings her to an old abandoned warehouse. He plans to use Rachel as live bait, but she won't go down without a fight.
1. Preparing For Batman Screenplay Version

**"PREPARING FOR BATMAN"**

Written by: Doug Hanson (batmanfan)

**PLOT**

Harvey Dent aka Two-Face kidnaps assistant DA Rachel Dawes, and takes her to an old abandoned warehouse, as live bait for the Bat. A Sequel idea for Batman Begins Untitled Sequel.

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE: NIGHT – NARROWS ISLAND

_Harvey Dent Two Face pushes Rachel into the open door of the warehouse. Harvey flips a switch, and the lights flicker to life._

**Harvey**

Ah! What a lovely place!

**Rachel**

Harvey, please you don't want to do this, you---

_Harvey presses the gun into Rachel's back. Rachel gasps._

**Harvey**

Shut up, and start walking.

_Harvey goes over to a control panel, and brings down a crane in the center of the room. He walks back toward Rachel, grabbing a pile of rope along the way._

**Rachel**

Harvey, please, you CAN get help. The doctors can do SOMETHING. And with a little therapy---

**Harvey**

_(Enraged)_

THERAPY?

_Rachel knows she's gone too far._

**Rachel**

I didn't mean-

_Harvey aims the gun directly at Rachel's forehead, and fires. Rachel screams, dodges the bullet, and falls to the floor, shaking. She touches her arm, and pulls away. Blood. The bullet grazed her arm. She looks up at Harvey._

**Harvey**

_(Softly)_

You'd better be careful Rachel. I don't have a problem with killing you. After all...

_Harvey studies his reflection in a cracked window._

**Harvey**

_(Continuing)_

You're the one who made me like this.

**Rachel**

I didn't mean to! I'm your fr-

**Harvey**

_(Cutting her off)_

DON'T SAY FRIEND!

_Rachel stares at Harvey, tears streaming down her face._

**Rachel**

That's what I am Harvey. Your friend. Whether you want me to be or not.

_Harvey is surprised. Rachel, still on the floor, slowly crawls toward a rusted knife, lying on the floor, next to a crate. Harvey is not paying attention, as Rachel picks up the knife. Rachel hurls the knife at Harvey, just as he looks up._

**Harvey**

BITCH!

_Harvey aims his pistol at Rachel as the knife sinks into arm. He screams in agony, and fires at Rachel. Rachel rolls away, but not fast enough to dodge the bullet. The bullet goes through the heel of her boot, tearing off the entire heel. Rachel races past Harvey as he yanks out the knife._

**Rachel**

Sorry to leave you like this. We'll have to do this again real soon!

**Harvey**

Oh no you don't!

_Harvey tackles Rachel around the ankles, and she falls forward. Harvey releases her, the pain blinding him. Rachel crawls away, and scrambles to her feet. Rachel stumbles, and falls to the floor again. Harvey pins her to the ground. Harvey drags Rachel by her feet over to the crane. Rachel tries to kick him, but is unsuccessful. His grip is too strong. Harvey grabs her arms, and throws the rope around her. He starts to tie her up. Rachel struggles._

**Rachel**

HELP! Let me go!

_Harvey takes the end of the rope, and binds to the loop of the crane. Rachel hangs limply from the crane. Her feet are dragging on the floor, her face all flushed and sweaty, her hair falling in her eyes._

**Rachel**

Let me go! I swear, when I get free I'll---

**Harvey**

_(In mock horror)_

You'll what?

_Rachel does not answer as Harvey whips out a handkerchief, and ties it around his wound. He moves to the crane controls, and presses a button. The crane rises, and Rachel is lifted into the air. She hangs there, kicking her legs, yelling for help._

**Harvey**

Why don't you hang around? (_Laughs)_ the fun's just about to start.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

**Authors Note: I hope you gus enjoy, and please feel free to review. This is just a VERY rough draft, and there will proably be alot of changes. **


	2. Fanfic Version

**Hey, guys, this is the fanfic version of "Preparing For Batman." ENJOY!**

The lights flicked on, and the warehouse was fully illuminated, light dancing across the ceiling and walls. Harvey Dent Two-Face's left eye twinkled, while the left one watched Rachel Dawes carefully. "Ah, what a lovely place!" Harvey's voice echoed around the empty room. Rachel on the other hand thought it was the farthest thing from "lovely." Broken beams littered the floors, the windowpanes were cracked, some completely shattered. Water dripped from the ceiling. Rachel snorted. "Far from it." She muttered in disgust. "Shut up and keep walking." Harvey snarled, pressing his gun into Rachel's back. Rachel looked up into Harvey's face, which made her feel sick. "Harvey, you don't want to do this, you can---" Harvey cut her off. "I said shut the hell up." Rachel paused. "Harvey, I'm your fri---"

"DON'T SAY FRIEND!"

Harvey fired his gun upward. The bullet shot up, and smashed into the rafters above. The beams groaned, and shifted, then began to break off, spraying debris onto Rachel and Harvey. Rachel stumbled backwards, and tripped over an upturned floorboard. She fell onto the floor. Then, all was silent. Harvey stood staring at Rachel, gun aimed, eyes wide. Rachel spoke, "Harvey, please. I'm your friend. Whether you like it or not." Tears were streaming down her face. She looked down, no longer able to look Harvey in the face. Harvey was stunned. He looked down at his gun.

Rachel noticed a rusted knife lying next to a crate that was knocked over during the ruckus. She picked it up, and turned it over in her hands, and looked back up at Harvey who was studying his pistol. Then, Rachel knew what she had to do. Not just for her, but for Harvey too, and all of Gotham. Rachel gritted her teeth and aimed for Harvey's heart. Harvey was stunned. He was not expecting this. He was not expecting Rachel to toy with his heart and emotions like she was. He took his finger off the trigger, deciding that maybe he would let Rachel go, to go on with her life. S

uddenly, Harvey felt a white hot pain in the pit of his stomach. He looked down. A knife was sticking out of his stomach. He looked up at Rachel, a hurt looking his eyes. But it was soon replaced with anger. Red-hot anger that boiled to his surface. Harvey yanked out the rusted knife, just as Rachel ran past him. Harvey screamed in agony, sinking to his knees. He looked over at Rachel who had stopped running.

"BITCH!"

With a grunt of pain, Harvey aimed his gun up at the ceiling, at the loose beams, that he knew would bring down the house. Well, at least he knew they would literally go out with a bang. With a look of blank determination, he pulled the trigger. The bullet collided with the loose beams, and with a groan of wood and metal, the ceiling caved in. Rachel tried to scramble out of the way as apportion of the ceiling collapsed but became pinned under wreckage, a heavy wooden support trapping her leg. Harvey walked through the falling rubble, toward Rachel.

Rachel desperately tried to heave the heavy rafter off her leg, but it was no use. Harvey was drawing nearer. With a newfound strength, Rachel jerked her leg free, and broke into a run. Harvey did the same, and tackled Rachel around the legs. They both fell forward, a tangled mass of bodies. Rachel grunted in pain as Harvey pulled her back, but with a swift kick, she knocked him clear off his feet. He clambered to his feet, but Rachel was ready for him.

She staggered blindly forward, and swung wildly at Harvey. She flailed into him, and she grabbed for his gun. They fell to the floor again, Harvey's hand pulling the trigger. It missed by a long shot, smashing into the ceiling. Another portion crumbled, and collapsed. Rachel rolled breathlessly out the way, but Harvey was not so fortunate.

The wreckage buried him, while Rachel looked on in shock. Suddenly, Rachel heard a rustling high above. She looked up, and framed against the moon, Batman glided down toward her, just as Harvey crawled out of the pile of rubble. He was badly beaten, his body bruised and bloodied. With one look at Batman, he fired blindly, rounds rocketing off the walls. Batman shielding Rachel as Harvey ran out of bullets. "You need to get out of here, before you're killed."

Rachel nodded.

"I'll keep him busy, while you run."

Rachel nodded again, and Bruce back flipped away from her.

Rachel did as she was told and raced for the door. But when she heard gunshots, and a moan of pain, she turned and stopped, inches away from the exit. There she saw Batman, lying on the floor, blood gushing from his chest, Harvey standing over him, a fully loaded gun in his hand. Rachel gasped, but her horror turned to rage toward Harvey, and she wanted to take it out on him, hurting him as much as she could.

She looked around for some kind of weapon. The only thing that she saw that would cause Harvey damage was a steel beam from the shattered roof above. She picked it up, and inched her way toward Harvey. He was still looming over the dying Batman, Rachel unnoticed. She was directly behind him now, welding her four-foot weapon. She raised it over her head, clenching her teeth in concentration…

Harvey Dent stood over Batman, grinning in triumph. He had finally defeated his greatest enemy. Things weren't going the way he'd planned, but they worked out all the same.

BAMMM!

With a sickening crunch, Rachel brought her club down over Harvey's head. He fell forward, blood flowing from his scalp. Rachel rushed over to Batman, and knelt beside him. She tore off his mask, and felt for a pulse. "Bruce?" she shouted in concern. She had to get him some help. She just hoped that there was enough life left in him.


End file.
